Saco de Dormir
by Kurai Kiryu
Summary: Karin escondeu seu saco de dormir junto as coisas de Suigetsu para ter maior liberdade na hora de dar em cima de Sasuke, o problema é que já é hora de dormir e o loiro dá a notícia que se livrou da carga a mais, e agora? Onde ela dorme?


**Naruto não me pertence, pois se pertencesse o Sai estaria MORTO! Ò.Ó**

* * *

Eu o observada olhar as chamas crepitantes da fogueira que tínhamos acendido para espantar os animais e aliviar a noite fria daquele inicio de maio, não havia qualquer expressão em seu rosto bonito, só havia ausência.

Essa era a palavra que descrevia Sasuke para mim, ausência.

E era isso que me preocupava.

Apesar disso a visão era linda! A trilha sonora é que não prestava...

O barulho irritante do irritante do Suigetsu comendo melancia.

Será possível!

Já passa da meia-noite e esse idiota ainda está mastigando!

Boca nervosa!

Se fruta engordasse já estaria rolando em vez de andando.

- Você sabe né – começou o ser idiota anteriormente citado, após comer o ultimo pedaço da fruta – ele vai nos deixar, melhor dizendo _te deixar_ – sorriu irritantemente – e vai voltar para a vila dele, o Sasuke se você quer saber, pode querer parecer muito misterioso, mas para mim sempre esteve muito claro o que você eu éramos para ele – agora o rosto dele estava sério – conveniência. Ele só nos usa como ferramentas que o auxiliam a chegar mais rápido onde ele quer e depois dar um fora. Para mim ele é a mesma coisa, então se eu fosse você suspendia o suspiro e esquecia ele.

- Cale a boca, seu idiota! Quando é que você se tornou grande conhecedor dos sentimentos alheios?!

- Só estou dizendo o que eu estou vendo Karin, se não quer acreditar o problema é seu!

Ele disse isso, assim, na minha cara. E depois me deu as costas e se enfiou no saco de dormir.

Imbecil! Quem ele pensa que é pra falar assim comigo?

Mas, sabe de uma coisa?

Lá no fundo, bem no fundo mesmo eu sei.

Eu sei que ele está certo.

É um acontecimento único e que com certeza não vai se repetir, mas não posso ignorar que seja verdade.

Eu tentei de tudo que era jeito entrar no coração do Sasuke-kun e vi todo os meus esforços caírem por terra, o coração dele está totalmente trancado para mim ou qualquer pessoa que não pertença ao passado dele.

Afinal, ele ainda vê aquelas foto, como ele está fazendo agora, aliais.

São duas, uma com a família dele, eu creio pela aparência das pessoas, todas pálidas de cabelos e olhos muito pretos e outra _dela._

Ok, tem um garoto loiro com cara de babaca e um cara mascarado que devia ser o sensei dele, nela também, mas o lado da foto onde está a garota com um cabelo rosa ridículo é o que tem mais marcas de dedos.

Ele fica olhando para esses trecos toda noite, quando acha que agente não está vendo. Eu já até pensei em destruir a da garota com cabelo de algodão-doce, mas desisti ao imaginar o quanto deve doer ser transposta por uma katana envolta numa poderosa descarga elétrica, então deixei pra lá, é só uma foto mesmo.

Com esses pensamentos me levantei do banco improvisado de tronco de arvore onde antes eu estava sentada com o Suigetsu e fui procurar o meu saco de dormir que eu tinha posto junto com as coisas dele sem o próprio saber é claro, eu precisava ficar livre de um peso daqueles para ajudar o Sasuke-kun em qualquer necessidade que ele pudesse ter .

Procurei em tudo que era lugar, mas o maldito saco de dormir tinha simplesmente desaparecido!

- SUIGETSU! – chamei.

- QUE É KARIN? TÔ TENTANDO DORMIR CACETE!

- ONDE ESTÁ O MEU SACO DE DORMIR QUE EU PUS JUNTO COM AS SUAS COISAS? E LAVA A BOCA ANTES DE FALAR COMIGO SEU BOCA SUJA!

- EU AVISEI PRA VOCÊ QUE NÃO IA CARREGAR AS SUAS TRALAHA E QUE IA JOGAR TUDO NO PRECIPICIO MAIS PRÓXIMO! EU FALO DO JEITO QUE EU QUISER!

- QUANDO VOCÊ FEZ ISSO QUE EU NÃO VI SEU IMBECIL?

- QUANDO VOCÊ ESTAVA DANDO EM CIMA DO SASUKE PELA ENÉZIMA VEZ PERTO DO RIACHO.

- CALE A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – gritou a voz de Sasuke-kun bem irritada vinda de uma parte bem afastada do resto do time Taka.

- E agora? Aonde eu vou dormir idiota? – sussurrei e depois lancei um olhar para o Sasuke-kun num misto de esperança e desespero – Sasuke-kun? – ele só me lançou o mais mortal dos olhares, tanto que achei que ia cair dura por causa dele, e virou-se de costas para mim e pro Suigetsu que riu, joguei uma kunai nele que deve ter se desviado como sempre.

- Hey! Joga isso de novo e eu não divido meu saco de dormir com você!

Só haviam três saídas pra mim: Sasuke-kun, vetado por ele mesmo, Juugo, fala seio até parece que eu vou dormir com um cara que do nada pode me matar e Suigetsu, a sobra, o estorvo!

- Ah, mas você vai me deixar dormir aí sim senhor! Deveria até me deixar dormir sozinha e ir lá dormir com o Juugo – quem ligaria se amanhã de manhã ele estivesse morto? Eu não! – ninguém mandou você jogar meu saco de dormir fora!

- Você é que deveria carregar as suas próprias tralhas em vez de ficar empurrando pros outro isso sim!

- Eu já não falei para os idiotas calarem a boca? Será que eu vou ter que usar um ninjutsu em vocês para poder dormir?

- Er... Gomenasai Sasuke-kun – pedi com uma voz agradável totalmente diferente com que eu estava usando com o Suigetsu. – Chega prá lá idiota!

Com um sorriso imbecil, ele se afastou para que eu deitasse, mas o espaço era mínimo e meu corpo ficou quase totalmente colado ao dele, que para minha surpresa não era frio.

Suigetsu era quente.

- Olha seu idiota se você tentar faz... – mas ele não me deixou terminar.

Sabe o que o idiota fez?

Enfiou uma maçã tirada sei lá de onde na minha boca.

Não é muito atrevimento?

- Quem parece que está querendo tentar alguma coisa – disse perto do meu ouvido, eu tremi, por puro reflexo quero deixar bem registrado! Mas parece que o idiota interpretou de outro jeito. Corpo traidor! – é você Karin.

Eu cuspi a maçã e joguei na cara dele que começou a rir igual a um retardado que era.

Virei de costas para ele, foi a minha vingança silenciosa.

Quero ver ele conseguir pegar no sono naquela posição!

- Deita direito Karin! – exigiu aos sussurros, com a voz rouca.

Ah Karin, você é um gênio.

- Os incomodados que se mudem – cantei.

- Não quando se tem um invasor de camas! - Eu me remexi mais uma vez o provocando mais. – Karin, eu to avisando, não vou deixar barato se você continuar com isso...

Ai que meda!

Me remexi mais uma vez, mas estaquei quando comecei a sentir a mão dele subir pela minha cintura lentamente, senti meu corpo arrepiar-se por inteiro.

- Suigetsu o que você pensa que está fazendo...?

Me virei em direção a ele, a mão atrevida acompanhou mês movimentos, quando nos encaramos os olhos dele estavam intensos, líquidos, duas grandes piscinas lilases profundas e quentes.

Eu engoli seco.

O rosto dele estava perto, perigosamente perto, cada vez mais perto.

Não sei em que momento ele tirou meus óculos, mas sei que foi antes de me beijar.

Sem pedir licença ele invadiu minha boca com a dele, explorando meu corpo com as mãos, me fazendo suspirar a cada toque.

Como aquele idiota podia ser tão...

Mas eu também não fiquei quieta não e tirei minha casquinha da situação.

O Suigetsu podia ser um imbecil, mas eu tinha que concordar que não era de se jogar fora...

- Ainda está com gosto de maçã – comentou divertido após lamber os lábios.

Então aquilo era tudo brincadeira?!

- Idiota! – dormiu com a cara quente com a tapa que eu dei.

- Mulher maluca! Porque você me bateu?!

- Argh! – Como por quê?! Idiota, idiota! Mil vezes Idiota!

Me virei de costas para ele dessa vez cuidando para que nossos corpos se colassem o menos possível.

Idiota, imbecil, babaca, gostoso arrrrrrrg!

Droga de Suigetsu!

**

* * *

**

**N/A: Fic anãnzinha criada de madrugada – como sempre, diga-se de passagem ¬¬ – enquanto eu escutava "Dar umfora nela /Mussarela " (Unbrella) da Paródias-hits da DOTDL.**

**Primeira SauiKa!! \o/ \o/ \o/**

**Não se esqueçam dos reviews pessoas!**

**Kisu no Kokoro**

**P.S.: Isso é fic de Naruto, mas eu não podia deixar passar...**

**Feliz aniversário Harry Potter!!! **


End file.
